It means I love you!
by fifii96
Summary: This is a short story about an OC and Italy


"Italy!" I jumped onto Italy, hugging him but, also knocking us down, "Hehe! How are you Italy?" I smiled sweetly and giggled.  
>"Oh, Hello! I'm doing good! How are you?" He replied with his adorable smile.<br>"Heh, I'm great!" I got up and helped him up.  
>I jumped onto his back and giggled," Onward, my steed!"<br>Italy started to run around and nay like a horse. (I made sure my arms and legs were wrapped around him, tight enough to not fall off.) We were both giggling and laughing until somebody shouted. It had scared both me and Italy, making us fall. We had shocked looks on our faces but, then we started to giggle. Then the voice shouted again,  
>"Hey, Italy! We're supposed to be training!" Germany stood there with a serious look.<br>"Germany!" Italy and I shouted in unison.  
>We ran over to him and began to beg like puppies.<br>"Can I stay and watch?" I lightly scratched at his arm.  
>"Yeah Germany, can she stay?" Italy begged with me.<br>"Eh, fine. She can stay as long as she doesn't get in the way," Germany replied.  
>I saluted, trying to act serious but still giggling. I then grabbed Italy's hands and began to jump around, laughing and cheering with him.<br>"Alright, that's enough. We have to start training," Germany spoke.  
>"Ok!" I skipped to a nearby tree and sat, "Go ahead and train!" I shouted, waving my hands and arms.<br>As they were training, Italy began to cower in a really cute way and wave a white flag. It made me giggle and i couldn't help but smile. I thought that Italy was adorable, and I think i kind of liked him.

After a few hours of training, Germany looked frustrated and Italy seemed worn out(even though he didn't really do much).  
>"Your useless," Germany sighed.<br>"But I'm still your best friend right, Germany?" Italy gave him puppy-dog eyes.  
>"Yeah, Yeah," Germany began to walk away, "Well I'm gonna head home now, bye."<br>"Bye-bye Germany!" Italy waved.  
>I ran up to where Italy stood and waved, "Bye Germany!" I then turned to Italy," So, What'dya wanna do?"<br>"You can pick what we can do," He smiled.  
>"Alright then, how about we go walk down by the creek nearby!" I suggested.<p>

Italy nodded, "Ok!" and we headed toward the creek. We slid down the short hill, closer to the water. Since i was wearing sandals, i walked straight in the water. Italy followed me. The water was like a little puddle, so there wasn't that much. The water felt nice though, it was cool and ran softly over my feet. There were some logs in the path so i just decided to climb over them and keep going. As I got over, I slipped and fell, hurting my leg and ankle. I sat there, holding my leg and crying. I forgot Italy was with me and everything else, I was too focused on my injury.  
>"Are you alright?" Italy spoke, coming over trying to help me.<br>"I-I'm fine!" I tried to hold back tears.  
>Italy grabbed my arm and put it around his neck, pulling me up,"I don't think your fine, let me help you." He lifted me up and set me down on the log. More tears went down my face, as he felt around my injury. I was wearing capris so I had scratches all over my leg and i was bleeding a little bit.<br>Italy looked up at me and said, "Does it hurt to move your leg?"  
>I tried moving my leg around and it hurt a lot, so I nodded to Italy.<br>"Well then, let's go to Germany, he can help us. He stood up and grabbed my face, making me look up. He then kissed my forehead and said, "I'm weak but I'll always do my best to protect you. You don't have to worry."  
>I looked into his eyes and smiled. He picked me up and made his way out of the creek. I felt like I was about to fall asleep so I said, "Thank you, Italy"<br>Right before I fell asleep, I could feel lips press gently against mine. I might have been dreaming, but I thought I heard somebody say, "My kisses mean I love you"

* * *

><p>This OC does not have a name because i couldn't think of one. I did not describe her in the story but I'll describe her down here. Her right eye is blue and her left is green. Her hair goes about to her jawline and she has side bangs. Her hair color is a very light-dark blonde and the front tips of her hair are dyed pink. In this story, she wears white sandals, black capris, and a loose, grey t-shirt with a pink heart on the front and a pink paw print on each sleeve. She is also very short.<p> 


End file.
